


you charge me up like electricity

by cherrybaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (and a part is kinda lucky one au lol), Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MAMA AU, MAMA Powers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybaeks/pseuds/cherrybaeks
Summary: Prompt:#036Title:you charge me up like electricityRating:Teen and Up AudiencesWord Count:8.4KWarnings:N/ASummary:It’s nearing two weeks since Baekhyun and Jongdae’s fight. In the middle of ignoring each other Baekhyun causes blackouts and Jongdae fucks up the electricity, while Chanyeol and Jongin are just done with them.





	you charge me up like electricity

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡ ⚡ Just in case let me get something clear, this story goes from one scene from the present, then one flashback and so on (I hope that’s not too confusing haha) Thank you S for always dealing with my whining. Thank you to my beta, C! Thank you to all the readers too! Dear prompter, I hope you like this even if it's just a bit. Title from Powerful by Major Lazer ft. Ellie Goulding and Tarrus Riley because yeah, the lyrics are Baekhyun in this lol. ⚡ ⚡

“You should speak to Jongdae and get your shit together.” Chanyeol insists.

“I don’t care about him,” Baekhyun says bitterly, “He can do whatever the fuck he wants.”

“You can’t continue with this Baek,” The lights start to flicker but Baekhyun couldn’t care less, “Jongdae has been asking me about you like every 10 minutes.”

“I already told you, I don’t care.” Baekhyun shrugs, “He has better things to do than pay attention to me anyways.” He mutters as he pulls out his phone, pretending to be super interested in checking the news and not on Chanyeol or their current conversation.

“Stop being such an asshole.”

Baekhyun grits his teeth and turns his back, his grip on his phone tight. Chanyeol is really getting on his nerves and Baekhyun just wants to relax and forget about the whole situation. 

“He misses you.” Chanyeol tries again and the lights flicker once as Baekhyun snaps.

“If he really misses me then why isn’t he here telling me that himself? It was him who fucked up not me!” Baekhyun sucks in a breath before whispering, “Just shut up Chanyeol.”

The room around them gets drowned in blackness.

“ _Again?_ ” Chanyeol shouts in exasperation. The red-haired is definitely going to set Baekhyun on fire if he causes one more blackout.

Baekhyun hasn’t been able to control his power these days, continuously leaving whatever place he’s in at the time in darkness at random times. Or more specifically, every time someone mentioned a certain male in the conversation.

He is mad at Jongdae, ok? Why can no one accept that?  
  


######  **_1 year earlier_ **

  
  
Baekhyun woke up laying in a hospital bed with his head feeling like it would explode at any minute. He blinked once, twice, trying to bring consciousness to himself.

What… 

He didn’t understand why he was there. His body ached like hell. God, he was in pain. It felt like a truck passed over him a million times. Still there was no injury in sight. Baekhyun assumed his body temperature seemed to be fine, he didn’t think he had fever, and yet he felt some kind of warmth running inside him.

Baekhyun looked around him. It seemed like a normal hospital room, white dull walls, beside him the monitor indicating his heart rate and a simple couch in the opposite corner.

Nothing made sense. He didn’t remember being sick so why was he here? Maybe he had an accident? 

Baekhyun tried to move a little but it didn’t seem like he had broken bones, so that probably wasn't what happened.

He hadn't noticed before but when he looked down, he had an IV drip attached to his hand administrating god knows what to his veins.

He was alone, that made less sense. Nobody was here to keep him company, not even a doctor checking-in on him. He scanned the room again to see if there was something he missed out before, like the IV.

Nothing, no signal of why he was there, no signal that there was actually someone waiting for him to wake up but just went outside for a moment.

The window was covered with thick curtains that hid any indication of what time of the day was. Fuck he couldn’t even know if it was day or night. He was so disoriented.

Baekhyun sighed, closing his eyes. The pain throughout his body still present. There was no nurse here to tell him so but he needed to rest, maybe returning to sleep was a good plan. 

A memory of someone shouting his name was the last thing that crossed his mind before falling asleep again minutes later.

 

He opened again his eyes to the same shout.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun thought he had imagined it but he heard it again. He recognized the owner of the voice this time. It was his best friend, Kim Jongdae, being loud as usual. 

“Where is he? How is he? Fuck why you can't let me see him!?” Jongdae sputtered the questions. His friend couldn’t be far from here since Baekhyun could heard him perfectly.

Suddenly Jongdae stopped speaking. Baekhyun couldn't hear his voice anymore, just the murmurs of people talking that he couldn’t grasp entirely.

Following, a nurse opened the door entering with Jongdae behind her. She had long sleek black hair up in a ponytail, her dress as white as the walls, her lips with bright red lipstick, above that, an angelic face. However Baekhyun thought there was something odd about her, she was kind of creepy.

“Just five minutes.” The nurse said to Jongdae before stepping out of the room.

“Baekhyun...” His friend closed the gap between them. In Jongdae's cheeks had the remains of dried tears, “Thank God you’re alive.” He mumbled.

Baekhyun tried to speak, he needed answers to his question. First, what the fuck happened? What made it so he had ended up here?

The dryness in his throat didn't let a word out but his friend seemed to have read his mind. They had always had that thing where sometimes they knew what the other thinking without needing to speak it, almost like telepathy.

“Don't worry, I'll explain” Jongdae started before hesitating, “or, well try to. I don't know shit.” Jongdae exhaled and he could see how much his friend had been worrying.

“You gave me the scare of my life.” Jongdae paused looking at him with concerned eyes, “Listen, I know you don't feel well right now but you never do something like that again, ok?” Baekhyun didn't understand what exactly he was referring to but he nodded.

His friend walked to the window and opened the curtains, letting sunshine fill the room. So it was daytime after all. 

“W-what,” He coughed, “What happened, Dae?” His voice cracked a little after not speaking for so long.

“I don't even know what the fuck happened, like one second we were fine and out of nowhere, you were on the ground” Jongdae took his hand and slowly brushed his knuckles causing Baekhyun’s heart to jump a little. “I thought I did something that hurt you.”

Now that Jongdae mentioned it, his memory started coming back to him.

They had been playing video games together. They had had free time so they might as well made good use of it since they had been so stressed the past few weeks because of their exams.

Baekhyun had felt extra alert that night, probably due to the alcohol. But, at the same time, he couldn’t have been _that_ tipsy. Perhaps he was just drunk on Jongdae’s perfume.

His friend didn’t have problems showing affection, he didn’t have the meaning of personal space in his dictionary either, but that night Jongdae was all over him and Baekhyun’s heart was going to come out of his chest by how fast it was beating. He swore he wasn’t acting crazy but he could feel the heat that every tender touch left on his skin.

What started as a normal Mario Kart game ended up with Jongdae glued to his side and with their legs intertwined while they were laying on the couch. Baekhyun may or may not have been blushing. A lot. He blamed the alcohol for that again. At least Jongdae didn’t notice it.

But what was he supposed to do when Jongdae was _this_ close? He couldn’t concentrate on the TV in front of him. His attention was on Jongdae comfortably resting his head on his shoulder. No wonder Toad was beating Baby Peach.

He tried to keep it cool and he _almost_ succeed at it. He had everything under control but Kim freaking Jongdae paused the game and decided to take the forgotten bag of marshmallows they had left and started eating them in the cutest way possible while humming a song.

Yeah Jongdae wanted to kill him.

But that wasn’t all. He put one marshmallow in Baekhyun’s mouth. What? Baekhyun just stared at him eating the white candy. He hoped Jongdae didn’t plan to start a conversation soon because Baekhyun was sure he would make a fool of himself if he opened his mouth.

Well Jongdae might have thought that wasn’t enough to his suffering. He gave Baekhyun another marshmallow and leaned closer, _too_ close. He was going to... Nope, Baekhyun was imagining things now.

The space between them narrowed, the other rested his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek caressing it.

And this really was _too_ much to handle.

The moment Jongdae’s fingertips touched Baekhyun’s skin the lamp on the table beside them exploded into dozens of pieces and everything went dark.

Baekhyun didn’t remember anything more. He guessed that was when he passed out.

Shit if Jongdae was the reason behind this reaction on him…

Wow he literally fainted and ended in the hospital.

There were more things he should have been worrying about, and still Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder was would have happened if he had stayed conscious. Would Jongdae had kissed him?

No, that would never happened. He must have over-exaggerated the whole thing.

They have been friends since they were 12 and neither of them had a clue of what was going on with their “abilities”, and they still didn’t quite understand fully all these years later.

It has been years and they remained just friends. Baekhyun was afraid to try and change it. Their relationship status would remain like that, best friends, nothing more. He supposed he would live as Jongdae’s best friend for the rest of his poor life.

“You look like a failed version of Harry Potter now.” Jongdae interrupted his thoughts.

“What?” He asked.

“Uhm… Apparently I left a mark here,” Jongdae pointed a tree-like scar on his cheek going down his neck. It wasn’t that big but the reddish tone of the branching pattern made it noticeable. “I’m so sorry Baek, I don’t understand how it happened.” Baekhyun knew his friend would never do something to hurt him, much less anything lightning-related. It was him who was nervous and hyperventilating, sure some crazy reaction probably originated from it.

Jongdae continued speaking, “I didn’t know what to do. You didn’t wake up and I was really scared so I brought you here.” Jongdae chuckled, “Can you imagine the trouble I had having to explain what happened to you without slipping up? Something like ‘I accidentally gave an electric discharge to my friend here, cuz you know,” He shrugged, “I control lightning and stuff, Thankfully, I’m a good actor and could came up with an amazing excuse! But…” The smile slipped off his face, “Next I knew was that a nurse was taking you away and when I asked about you, everyone pretended like nothing happened.”

“Like this is so weird Baekhyun. Everyone is acting strange as hell. I think I asked every single person working here but no one knew where or who you were. I stayed all night long worried if someone actually kidnapped you.” Jongdae’s grip on his hand was tight, “Believe me if one more nurse told me she didn't have a ‘Byun Baekhyun’ on the patient list I was ready to short circuit the entire building."

“I was almost ready to sneak you out of here when I found you but there's guards on this floor, which is totally weird, that's why I guessed you were here. What if they kno-“

The nurse interrupted them. Jongdae fell silent when she came in. He might had the same bad feeling about her.

Baekhyun was still processing what Jongdae just told him. Now he preferred to not know what happened in the time he passed out, this sketchy feeling was the worst. Why would the hospital staff act like that?

“Time’s up kid, you need to leave.” She said with her inexpressive face.

“All of you hid Baekhyun the whole night and you want me to leave?” His friend replied raising a brow, “I’m not gonna leave him.”

“I have strict orders from Dr. Zhang to not let anyone near him,” she gestured to Baekhyun “If it's not the doctor himself. I already broke the rule because you wouldn't stop shouting.”

“As you see I'm not going anywhere. Tell that to Dr. Zhang." Jongdae retorted sitting in the bed beside Baekhyun and crossing his leg.

The nurse gave him a stern look. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it seconds later. The nurse understood it was pointless to argue with Jongdae. His friend always had been that stubborn.

"Fine. But no more yelling. Wait for Dr. Zhang." And she left after that.

They stayed in the room in peace.

 

Said doctor came fifteen minutes later. Or maybe it was an hour later, two years later, Baekhyun wasn't paying attention to the time. He just wanted to get out of here.

Jongdae was right. All seemed too suspicious to be normal. Maybe they should go with the plan of causing an electrical failure in the building.

The first impression Baekhyun got from Dr. Zhang was that he seemed nicer than the nurse, also Baekhyun noted he was pretty young to be a doctor. He wasn't that much older than him and Jongdae. Stethoscope around his neck, pen clinging from his pocket and eyes covered with square glasses gave him the whole clever doctor look.

Jongdae got up and examined Dr. Zhang, “I guess you are the one keeping Baekhyun locked up.”

“And I guess you are the one giving problems to Ms. Lee” Dr. Zhang replied.

“She was the one giving me problems. Baekhyun here is already awake and perfectly fine.”

Baekhyun disagreed with that. Sure, he was a bit better than before, but still he didn’t think he could walk based on how pained his muscles felt.

Jongdae continued speaking, “Can we go now?”

“No, you cannot. You are at risk.” The doctor deadpanned, his face serious.

His friend rolled his eyes and answered, “As if I didn't know that.”

“Don’t get me wrong. You’ll be safe here.”

“Safe? Are you serious? You-” Jongdae was starting to raise his voice again but the older male silenced him.

“Listen here boys, this is a very special case,” The man moved closer to Baekhyun’s bed, “I know what you are. Both of you.” The doctor said with his gaze travelling between the pair in front of him.

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun muttered. He couldn’t be talking about their secret. There’s no way he could know about that.

“Let me show you, otherwise you aren’t going to believe me.”

Dr. Zhang pulled off his gloves and placed his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek. It was surprisingly warm and Baekhyun flinched. The boy was going to pull apart but suddenly all the pain he felt faded like if never existed.

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide as he exclaimed, “How did you do that?”

Next to him Jongdae was just as surprised. The Lichtenberg figure on Baekhyun’s face slowly disappeared too, fading and leaving his skin how it was before.

“I’m just like you,” Dr. Zhang said casually like he was talking about the weather, the corner of his mouth quirked up a little, “well not quite, I have the power of healing.” Dr. Zhang pulled his latex gloves back on with a resounding snap, “How incredible is what a little change in the human genome can do.”

The doctor tried to clarify when he saw the confused face of the boys, “We are a bit different than ordinary humans. We have slightly different DNA, that’s where the special powers come from. You have special powers, aren’t I right?”

Now Baekhyun was really confused. What the fuck was this man talking about?

The more Dr. Zhang spoke, the more confused Baekhyun became and judging by the scrunch in Jongdae’s brow, he was just as confused.

The doctor went from explaining how they differ from normal people to in depth detail as to why Baekhyun fainted and the correlation with their “powers”.

At least that’s what Baekhyun assumed was being explained, he couldn’t understand all the scientific jargon at all. He took a glimpse at Jongdae and he was pleased that the other seemed as lost as him.

They interrupted him to ask some questions once in awhile but they gave up no longer after. It was too much to catch on.

What happened to him, according to one of the few things Baekhyun managed to take in, wasn’t too serious, and after Dr. Zhang cured him, he would be perfectly fine.

Baekhyun thought that the conversation was coming to an end, but the male in front of them suddenly changed the topic.

“We need to bring you far away from Seoul.”

“What?” Baekhyun and Jongdae exclaimed in unison.

“These peculiarities are not as unusual as you may think. You two found each other after all and I’m sure you’ll eventually meet others like us.” The doctor took a breath and went on, “The problem is that these unique abilities have led to researches and experiments. There are organizations centered in Seoul that are trying to find people with powers to turn into laboratory rats for the rest of their life.”

“How do we know you are telling the truth?” Jongdae said with his skeptical voice.

“You wouldn’t be here if I was one of the bad guys, don’t you think? I saved your friend, right? I’m here helping anyone I can, that’s why I’m warning you.”

Dr. Zhang walked closer to the door, “Try to live a normal life far from here.” He suggested one last time before leaving.  
  


  
  
Seeing Jongdae wasn’t one of his initial plans for this afternoon.

His plans were basic, go to his room and sleep for the rest of the day. Simple. He should have done it without any trouble

But to his surprise, in his way to the dorms he finds Jongdae walking right towards him and Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do.

He doesn’t want to face him right now. Baekhyun thinks this could lead to three possible outcomes and he’s ready for none of them.

Option one: They have a super awkward conversation. 

Option two: They start a conversation but he begins saying shit he will regret later, _again_.

Option three: A conversation doesn’t actually happen and they both continue to ignore each other’s existence forever.

Baekhyun starts to panic, a little. Why did the thought of evading Jongdae seem to be so hard? He just wanted to get to his bed and get some rest.

He tries to think fast what he should do. Option 1 seems to be his best bet, it can’t be _that_ bad to finally talk to him. He inhales deeply and takes a few steps forward, his eyes fixed on Jongdae.

Wait.

Jongdae isn’t alone. He is with a guy, the same as usual of course. 

Well, guess it will be option three after all. 

The only thing that crosses his mind is to back away and avoid the encounter. He hopes that Jongdae hasn’t seen him.

“I’m not running away.” Baekhyun thinks to himself as he casually turns around to put more distance between himself and Jongdae, “I’m just gonna take a walk. In this direction. Yes.”

He walks without thinking where he is going. He is too immersed in his thoughts and his mind is playing scenes from almost two weeks ago.

It’s not his fault they are in this situation, right? Jongdae started this.

But Baekhyun won’t admit that he acted like an asshole to his friend, though.

Eventually Baekhyun ends up in a café. He orders a mocha with extra chocolate syrup and extra whipped cream and a strawberry cake, also with extra strawberries. Baekhyun thinks he needs this extra sugar in his system to help him with his extra misery.

Then he goes to sit at a table beside the window. Baekhyun finds himself contemplating the delicious cake in front of him, thinking about how he likes strawberries as much as he likes Jongdae. He shakes his head dismissing the thought and proceeds to devour his cake, everything can’t remind him of Jongdae.

Minutes pass and Baekhyun is still in the same place. He is resting his chin on his hand slowly sipping what is left of his coffee.

What a change of plans. He’s ended up in a café, Jongdae had to ruin his appointment with his bed.

In an attempt to distract his mind Baekhyun pulls out his notebooks from his bag. Maybe he can have some work done and finish an assignment. The deadline is closer than what Baekhyun would like it to be.

However he didn’t last five minutes doing his homework. He’s been reading the same paragraph a hundred times now, and yet he can’t understand a single word of it.

Stupid Kim Jongdae.

He gives up and begins sketching a kitten on the corner of a page. Baekhyun gets fully into the drawing, he even adds a little ribbon between the ears. Cute.

As he is finishing the last details to the kitten’s tail Jongin appears in the chair next to him.

He's not the kind of person who gets scared easily. He definitely isn't. That's why he definitely does not let out a gasp and the pen he’s holding definitely does not fly out of his hand.

Yes, Baekhyun swears he doesn’t get scared easily.

But, he can't get used to Jongin appearing and disappearing every other minute. The guy should give him some kind of a warning honestly.

He picks up the pen he let fall on the floor and looks around. No one seems to have noticed that the man beside him emerged out of nowhere.

“Guess who just fried my phone.” Jongin complains dropping his phone on the table, “It’s completely dead.” Baekhyun gives a quick glance to the device and it looks dead indeed, the screen is cracked and there’s a hint of smoke emerging from the device. Jongin won’t be able turn it on again. 

“Hi to you too Jongin.” Baekhyun answers instead.

Jongin leans back on the chair crossing his arms, “Also, guess who not only fucked up the electricity system in the classroom, but also the whole section floor today.”

“I don’t see why you’re telling me any of this.” Baekhyun says, suddenly a bit annoyed. He already knows where this conversation is going. None of his friends will leave him in peace.

“Why don’t you talk to him?” The other man asks, staring at him.

Baekhyun avoids the other’s eyes though, “Please don’t start this again, I just finished dealing with Chanyeol yesterday and I am honestly not in the mood.”

“I don’t blame him,” Jongin shrugs, “I’m sure Chanyeol hates seeing you two apart as much as I do.”

“Again, I don’t see why you need to bring this up again.”

“Maybe ‘cause a day can’t go by without Jongdae breaking a circuit or you causing a blackout?” Jongin raises a brow as he speaks.

“Both of you should mind your own business and leave me alone.”

Baekhyun looks away, his jaw tightening. The illuminated café logo behind the counter turns off abruptly.

“See what I’m talking about?” Jongin inclines his head gesturing to the wall.

Another neon display from a shop opposite the café shuts off with a spark.

Baekhyun refuses to continue with their little chat so he picks up his pen and returns to his cute kitten. He expects for Jongin to disappear as quickly as he came but his friend stays by his side though.

“He’s sorry Baekhyun and you know it.” Jongin remarks after a while.

One tiny part of him knows that what Jongin is saying is true, but Baekhyun just ignores him.

“He hasn’t spoken to you because he thinks you hate him.” The other male proceeds, “You completely avoid him whenever you two meet and that doesn’t help at all.”

“Well, I _do_ hate him.”

“I swear that boy is going to electrocute himself if you don’t forgive him any time soon.”

“He can do it as far as I care.” Baekhyun lifts his shoulder giving a half shrug.

“C’mon don’t pretend like you don’t care. You two are inseparable. Don’t let a stupid thing ruin your friendship.”

But maybe their friendship was ruined a long time ago, ever since Baekhyun wanted more than friendship.

“It is not stupid. It was important to me.” Baekhyun mutters lowering his head.

“I know it was, but you’re exaggerating now. It’s been two weeks, let it go,” Baekhyun feels that Jongin’s hand is now on his shoulder, “Don’t let him to continue believing he’s lost you.”

“If he really cares about me, he should talk to me first.” He replies, causing the other to roll his eyes.

“Ugh, you’ve been so proud lately. Where do you keep it in your tiny body?” Jongin tries to joke, giving Baekhyun a light nudge with his shoulder.

Baekhyun doesn’t answer and silently finishes his drawing.

Later, Jongin sighs, “I don’t understand why both of you are acting like this.” 

And Baekhyun doesn’t understand it either to be honest.  
  


######  **_6 months earlier_ **

  
  
It’s sunny today. The weather was kind of warm.

They were sitting beside a fountain, or more like Jongdae was sitting with Baekhyun comfortably laying with his head resting on his lap.

He was distracted watching the water flow while Jongdae was running his fingers through Baekhyun’s chocolate brown locks. He liked when Jongdae played with his hair like this, a small smile showed on his face.

Everything went back to normal after the hospital incident. No more accidents, no more random electric shocks.

Also, Baekhyun was fine as Dr. Zhang said he would be. Like if nothing had happened to him.

He had other little problem... Baekhyun noticed Jongdae was being more… what was it, careful? Jongdae kept the physical contact to the minimum, every touch calculated.

But yeah, apart from that the rest was good. Baekhyun chose not to pay too much attention. They were still the same best friends. It was just him exaggerating and overthinking things.

They ended up meeting with the doctor again a week after their trip to the hospital. Dr. Zhang contacted them to insist with the go-out-of-Seoul idea. Jongdae and Baekhyun refused but at the end he managed to persuade them.

Now they were here, in the middle of their freshman year. They applied to a different university than what they had in mind in order to get out of the city, yet they didn’t regret it. Everything was nice around here.

Normal lives. Away from Seoul. No power displays.

“Hey, Earth calling you.” Jongdae said waving his hand in front of Baekhyun’s face.

“Sorry,” a giggle escaped from Baekhyun’s mouth as he drifted his gaze from the fountain and back to his friend, “What were you saying?”

“We have to meet with Chanyeol and Jongin in like…” Jongdae checked his watch, “5 minutes.”

It was always just them, Baekhyun and Jongdae, partners in crime. But now they had new additions, Chanyeol and Jongin. 

Dr. Zhang wasn’t wrong when he told them that they might meet others with powers. The pair had their special abilities too, Chanyeol controlled fire and Jongin could teleport anywhere he wished.

This made the four of them click instantly. They became friends ever since they found out about the power stuff. Jongdae would always have a special place on Baekhyun’s heart though, same the other way around.

Eventually Jongdae came back to his normal self, but what Baekhyun thought was an ‘almost-kissing’ scene didn’t happen again, and Jongdae never brought it up to conversation so… He didn’t mention it either. Baekhyun could live with it.

“Nah that can wait. You’re a good pillow.” Baekhyun pinched Jongdae’s thigh and chuckled at the yelp it resulted in, “I want to stay here with you a little more.” He mumbled the last part closing his eyes, relaxing as his friend returned to play with his hair.

But Baekhyun missed the fond look Jongdae’s eyes gave him.  
  


  
Baekhyun wanders through the library aisles. He doesn’t have anything to do here honestly. Plus it’s kind of late, he thinks the library will close soon. But still he finds himself surrounded by books.

He walks slowly, watching the book spines and reading the titles as he passes by. He wasn’t looking for a particular one, he just needed to put his thoughts on something different. It’s clear he can’t try to distract himself by doing his homework. He couldn’t concentrate at all earlier, much less after Jongin appeared.

Minutes later, Baekhyun has walked throughout the library at least twice, a lady even interrupts him to ask if he needed help to find something. She must have noticed his sad puppy eyes. He dismisses her with a wave of his hand and she offers her help once again before leaving.

He decides to pick a random book from one of the shelves. Baekhyun knows he isn’t going to read it, but he could at least pretend he was doing something.

Despite the place not being crowded -maybe he is the only one here apart from the workers-, he sits in a corner that people don’t frequent usually. The perfect place to hide.

The truth is that he does it because it is _their_ corner, where they used to pass their time together. Right now Jongdae would be studying beside him while Baekhyun composed music based on whatever tune Jongdae was humming, but they are both idiots.

Baekhyun lets out a long sigh, he misses his best friend. He’s been missing Jongdae for a long time now, not only in the 10 days ( _yes_ Baekhyun counted them) he has spent without talking to him.

Baekhyun opens the book and flips through the pages. It’s full of romantic poems. Yeah he exactly picked this book with his lack of romantic life. 

He closes it after a while and rests his chin on one of his hands, looking at the burgundy carpet instead.

Baekhyun considers breaking the silence between them. He should apologize, he knows he said a lot of stupid things to Jongdae. He was angry and disappointed at the moment, no one could blame him though.

But... He wants his friend back.

The other apparently doesn’t think the same, no matter how Chanyeol and Jongin tried to convince him he is sure Jongdae is fine without him. He hasn’t tried to reach him after all.

Baekhyun pulls out his phone and stares at his wallpaper, a cute picture of them taken in some party. He hasn’t changed it, because apparently he liked how everything reminded him of Jongdae.

He moves to check his chat with Jongdae, his last connection wasn’t too long ago, still he hasn’t received any messages from him.

He shuts it down and closes his eyes. He should stay here forever and erase beautiful smiles from his mind.

The lady from earlier comes to announce they were closing though. He gets up, puts the book back to where belongs and goes back to his dorm.

He changes the wallpaper of his phone that night.  
  


######  **_3 months earlier_ **

  
  
He was bored, like really bored.

Baekhyun had given up on his homework 10 minutes ago and Jongdae was in front of him too immersed in the book he was reading to give him attention. 

The deal was that they both were going to get their assignments finished today. Baekhyun already failed at that, but Jongdae would succeed apparently. He was the efficient one, Baekhyun was more the type to procrastinate until the very last day.

Baekhyun entertained himself staring at Jongdae. Jongdae really looked so cute when he was concentrated and Baekhyun loved seeing him like this. The other would tilt his head, frowning a little while trying to comprehend the text. Baekhyun found it adorable, his face showed a smile.

He could stare at his friend’s lovely face for hours (and he has!), but still Baekhyun needed to find more ways to have fun. And what’s more fun than annoying Jongdae?

As usual, no one was around here. This was their secret spot at the library, nobody came to this section. Baekhyun's eyes sparked with an idea, he could practice some things since the place was deserted.

Baekhyun made appear a little ball of white light just in front of Jongdae. His friend didn’t see it, so he placed it above his book.

Jongdae chuckled, “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun moved the light ball closer to Jongdae's eyes, “She says hi.”

“Hello princess.” Jongdae waved his hand and his attention came back to his book.

“Hey, don't ignore me.” Baekhyun demanded, “Pick a color.”

Jongdae looked up, “I’m trying to study, ya know. One of us needs to care about his grades."

“I _do_ care, but I'm bored right now. C’mon just tell me a color, I wanna show you something.” Baekhyun pouted to convince him.

“Hmm, pink.” Jongdae replied. Baekhyun grinned in victory, he knew everyone fell for his pouty face.

The light ball turned to a pale shade of pink. His friend's brows raised in surprise, “Wow, that's new.”

“I have new tricks, look.” Baekhyun’s light was now a deep sapphire blue.

Jongdae put down the book to his side and watched how Baekhyun turned their study session into a light show. Baekhyun showed Jongdae how he now had more control over light, changing its color how he pleased. 

At one moment Baekhyun made a group of tiny lights. They looked like sparkles. He moved them to be all over Jongdae, dancing around him.

Baekhyun always had thought that despite him being the one who actually produced light, Jongdae was who shined.

He was Baekhyun’s own light, the one who brighten up his day, and right now he was literally glowing more than usual, laughing with all the sparkles around him.

Baekhyun bit his lip looking at him, he needed to contain the urge of kissing him right there.

“You are glowing now.” Baekhyun noted smiling brightly.

The other just chuckled, but he thought the same about Baekhyun.  
  


  
  
Baekhyun is laying on the grass, staring at the sky. Chanyeol is beside him pointing out how the cloud above them resembled a turtle. Yes, call them childish but they are matching the clouds with random shapes as they talk. 

Baekhyun laughs as Chanyeol carries on with his story about how he tried and failed to flirt his way to win a date with a guy from his class. 

“He is so cute Baekhyun.” Chanyeol starts to play with the smaller male's pretty fingers.

Anyone who sees them right now would think they are a cheesy couple. But the giant is just continuing with his rambling about his crush, and Baekhyun’s heart belongs to another anyways, even if that person doesn’t know how much he loves him.

Minutes later in the middle of their conversation Chanyeol suddenly sits up with his glare firm on Baekhyun, “This is going to be like the millionth time I have said this but–”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun cuts him off, “Please.”

He was enjoying his day with no mentions of Jongdae.

“I’m done with all of this.” Chanyeol throws his hands in the air, “I’m single but you could be in a relationship right now if you weren’t so damn...” He waves now towards Baekhyun, “You.” 

“And there you go again with that.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “I’m gonna tell you for the millionth time that I don’t want to talk abo–.”

“About Jongdae. Fine, whatever you say. I’m going to let you be the sad puppy that you are now.”

To Baekhyun’s relief, Chanyeol changes the topic and they continue in their own little bubble with no one’s attention.

Or so they thought.

The weather changes drastically despite the previous sunshine bathing their skin. The sky turns gray indicating it was going to start raining soon. 

The two boys get up, no noticing nothing strange. Their hands brushing a little as they walk towards a nearby building to protect themselves from the coming rain.

A loud and sharp thunder could be heard in the distance.  
  


######  **_1.5 month earlier_ **

  
  
A notification appeared on Baekhyun’s phone screen.

It was a message from Chanyeol reminding him they were supposed to meet in the music room, which he completely forgot about. It wasn’t his fault Jongdae somehow managed to keep him focused.

“Fuck, I need to go now!” He exclaimed leaning over the table to take the flash cards from Jongdae’s hands and gaining a confused look from his friend.

Baekhyun had an important exam coming and he had zero ideas about what he’s going to do with his life since he had too much to study in so little time. Thankfully Jongdae offered to help him memorize stuff Baekhyun would later forget the second the exam ends.

“Wait, where are you going?” Jongdae asked.

“With Chanyeol.” Baekhyun answered packing the disaster of flash cards, highlighters and papers left all over the table. He threw it all in his bag at once, hoping everything would find its place inside. Baekhyun certainly wasn’t the most organized person.

“Oh.” Jongdae pressed his lips together for a moment and continued, “And weren’t you with him yesterday because he needed your light? I don’t even understand how that makes sense.”

“Uhm yeah, but today he’s helping me with a project.” Baekhyun simply said, he didn’t want to give more explanations.

Jongdae frowned crossing his arms in front of his chest, “But I thought that _I_ was the one helping you?”

“You are! This is just another thing I need help with?”

He took his phone and started typing a message to Chanyeol saying he’ll be there soon.

“Baekhyun you know that I can help you with everything.”

“You wouldn’t understand since you’re in a completely different major. Continue with your wires.” Baekhyun chuckled but Jongdae’s face was serious.

“You should keep studying ya know.” Jongdae deadpanned.

“I already did that thanks to your amazing help.” Baekhyun sent the text and returned the phone to his pocket, “I’ll go now.”

Baekhyun stood up from his seat and went to press a quick kiss on Jongdae’s cheek, generating a slight flush on the other, “See you later.”

Jongdae muttered something Baekhyun couldn’t catch because he was on his way out of the library.

Later when Baekhyun arrived to the music room Chanyeol had to warm him up. He was wet from head to toes, freezing thanks to his soaking clothes. An unexpected rain surprised him while walking through the campus.

Actually, it seemed more like a thunderstorm with the amount of lightning strikes.  
  


  
  
“Enough! You are going to resolve your problems with Jongdae right now!” Chanyeol yells, “And bring back the light to my room before I roast your ass.”

Baekhyun snorts beginning to snap his fingers repeatedly until the bulbs turn on again. The light is dim though, lacking strength like Baekhyun’s own lacking energy to deal with his friends. Luckily it was day still so the sunshine going through the window keep illuminating the room.

“Jongin, try to bring some sense to this kid. I can’t with his hard-headed attitude anymore.” The giant exclaims.

Baekhyun turns to face Jongin, “Don’t take his side.”

“He is right Baekhyun. This could have been solved days ago.”

“You know how hard I worked,” Baekhyun starts to raise his voice, “Fuck I practiced for days! And all the effort for him to not even attend!”

“It was just a slip. It’s not the end of the world.” Jongin says calmly.

“And the amount of weird shit happening thanks to you idiots is starting to get out of control.” Chanyeol adds. 

“I still hate him!”

“But Baekh–” Jongin begins but the smaller from the trio doesn’t let him finish.

“Stop! He can’t just forget about me like that! I’m pretty sure he was with that Minseok boy while I was waiting for him to show up to my piano recital.” Baekhyun shouts, his face starts reddening, “The worst is that I was dumb enough to actually compose my music thinking of a person that completely forgot about me.”

Chanyeol takes him by the wrist bringing Baekhyun out of the room and slamming the door behind them. Baekhyun tries to fight him but Chanyeol is way stronger than him.

“I’m going to take you with Jongdae. Now.”

“Chanyeol leave me alone.” Baekhyun protests. The hand around him is starting to heat up, he hopes Chanyeol isn’t going to actually burn him.

The taller ignores his request though. Baekhyun is practically being dragged by Chanyeol and his short legs barely keep up with Chanyeol’s long steps.

“It’s been two weeks. You can’t keep avoiding each other.”

“Actually is 12 days, so it isn’t exactly two weeks.” Baekhyun says casually, half shrugging. He tries to calm down, he is too young to die from a heart attack.

“Whatever. Enough of both of you pining for each other.”

“If he didn’t went to something important to me then I’m not going to reach him that simply.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “Shut up and follow me.”

His grip on Baekhyun’s tightens. The temperature in Chanyeol’s hand gets warmer as he continues dragging Baekhyun’s tiny figure across the campus. The giant just wants to see his friends happily in a relationship.

“Go, if you don’t end up together by today I’m going to slam your heads together myself.” Chanyeol says as he slightly pushes him to an empty classroom, causing Baekhyun to snort.

But that’s when he sees Jongdae. His last class probably ended not long ago.

And _the_ guy, Minseok, is too close to Jongdae, clearly flirting with him as he leans closer and closer, Baekhyun thinks he is going to kiss him.

Oh fucking no.  
  


######  **_1 month earlier ___**

____  
  
Loving can hurt sometimes.

More if you see how your best friend, the one who you have been loving for years, escaped through your own fingers.

And it hurt Baekhyun.

Baekhyun didn’t know how it started but Jongdae wasn’t the same. He was acting strange. And all ever since he met this other guy. Minseok, Baekhyun thought that was his name.

Jongdae started hanging out with him more frequently. He even preferred to stay with Minseok instead of going to their usual study sessions at the library and more than one time Jongdae was just texting the other while he was with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun swore he wasn’t jealous of Minseok. Nope, he wasn’t.

But maybe he _did_ feel jealousy.

Baekhyun just wanted to keep Jongdae only for him. He wished he could go back to the time when it was only the two of them. It was easier. Baekhyun craved more attention from Jongdae. He felt as if Jongdae was slowly replacing him. Or was he exaggerating?

The thing is Baekhyun wasn’t used to share Jongdae like that. Of course he kind of did it with Jongin or Chanyeol, the Minseok-problem was different though.

What if Jongdae was really into him? What if Minseok liked him back? That wouldn’t surprise Baekhyun, it was hard for someone to not like Jongdae. He couldn’t even erase his feelings for him after all these year.

Baekhyun thought that if they had stayed in Seoul nothing like this would be happening. Jongdae wouldn’t have met Minseok, and he would have him all for himself. Zero problems.

Screw Dr. Zhang.

Baekhyun wished he could pack Jongdae in a suitcase and go back. But what he wished the most was that Jongdae could finally realize how much he wants him.  
  


######  **_Present_ **

  
  
Time bomb. Now that he thinks about it that’s the word that best described him. He’s been ticking like a clock for two weeks now. Waiting for something that made him reach his limits.

The moment Baekhyun sees Jongdae it’s when something snaps inside of him. The calm he managed to achieve coming here completely gone now. He didn’t expect to see this scene right in front of his eyes. Or more like that he knew something like this could happen in the near future but he didn’t want to actually witness it. That’s one of the reasons he was avoiding Jongdae, Baekhyun didn’t want to have proof that his suspicions were true.

“So that’s what all of this is about? You dumping me thanks to some random boy flirting with you to get into your pants?” Baekhyun begins shouting to the pair, or to Jongdae to be exact, he didn’t give a shit about Minseok, “You know what, fuck you Jongdae! I don’t need you. You don’t want me anymore and will never love me back, fine! I get it! Then I won’t continue loving you anymore like the idiot that I am,” His cold eyes on the other thorough his outburst, “I fucking hate you. Screw you and your stupid little face.”

“Baekhyun…” Jongdae begins, putting distance between him and Minseok, approaching the angry boy.

Baekhyun doesn’t give him the chance to continue though. He couldn’t handle it. He’s done. Also, screw Park Chanyeol for worsen the situation instead of solving it as he said.

He turns, running away like some kind of a coward. He knew he would have his heart broke someday. Is he even heartbroken? He doesn’t know how he feels right now. Is it anger? Is it sadness? Fuck he is confused.

His feelings are all over the place. It kind of reminds him when he used to doubt if what he felt about Jongdae was romantic love. He’s sure about it now, though. 

At the moment, Baekhyun doesn’t know if he wants to punch him or cry over him. Maybe Baekhyun could cry while punching him.

He won’t cry though. He won’t let this ruin him. He is Byun Baekhyun, if Jongdae could replace him that easy then he could find another person who will actually love him back.

He really screwed it up, Baekhyun thinks, he finally declared his feelings and there was no way back. He had played the scene in his mind so many times, but this certainly wasn’t how he thought it would happen.

Again, screw Park Chanyeol. He was handling getting over cat-like smiles perfectly, even if the rest of the world thought otherwise.

It starts raining in the middle of his escaping mission, but that doesn’t stop him. Maybe he could drown in the rain. He continues his march until he reaches the university fountain and sits there. He is kind of tired, physically and mentally.

The heavy rain is accompanied with lightning and a strong wind that his plain shirt wasn’t prepared to handle. It’s so freaking cold. He is trembling, he doesn’t feel his hands, his cheeks must be deep red, but Baekhyun couldn’t care less. 

Time pass. He stays there.

Another lightning strikes not far away from him. It scares him, what scares him more is that he feels someone sits beside him. He takes a look out of the corner of his eyes.

That someone is not exactly a welcomed someone.

It’s Jongdae.

Kim freaking Jongdae followed him.

“So you are here…” The other male exclaims, he stays silent after that though.

Baekhyun does what he has been doing recently, he ignores him. He wonders what Jongdae is doing here in the first place.

“It’s raining, you can catch a cold.”

Again, no answer from Baekhyun. The other can’t judge him when he is as soaked as Baekhyun. Jongdae’s damped hair is all over his forehead. Drops running down his face, and Baekhyun shouldn’t be finding it cute.

Baekhyun draws away from him, “Stop stalking me and leave me alone, that’s the least you can do.”

“You’re wrong, you know.” Jongdae mutters.

Baekhyun doesn’t understand what he is referring to. He considers leaving him there, but escaping two times in just one day was too much.

Jongdae suddenly grabs his hand, tight, “I think you should know that what you said is wrong, specifically the part where you said I won’t love you back.”

Baekhyun’s gives him a confused look, his brain is taking a bit to process what the one beside him just expressed, “You know what I meant with that, so don’t say it just out of pity. I know it isn’t in the same way as me and–”

“I have known my feelings for you for quite a long time actually. But after what happened last year…” Jongdae hesitates, although he doesn’t drop Baekhyun’s hand, “I didn’t want to hurt you. I thought our powers were kind of… incompatible? I didn’t want to accidentally give you an electric shock, so I let it go.”

Jongdae sighs waiting a couple of seconds before he continues, “Or so I tried, I have never stopped loving you. And I would never replace you but… I truly believed that you were in the middle of something with Chanyeol so… Yeah, I kind of started hanging out with Minseok just to make you jealous. It was stupid, I know.”

Baekhyun can’t believe what he is listening. He must be dreaming.

“I can’t keep hiding my feelings for you anymore. I love you too, Baekhyun.”

Now he is really left speechless. What the fuck just happened?

Jongdae said he _loved_ him. Baekhyun didn’t imagine that.

But he didn’t expect that Chanyeol will be right after all. He and Jongdae will end together today.  
  


  
  
Jongdae is kissing him passionately.

Eight months later since they were officially _together_ and the energy between them has not ceased, and Baekhyun thinks it never will.

The same electric feeling he has always associated with Jongdae runs through his body every time their lips brush against each other. Not as Jongdae initially thought, this is different, Baekhyun swears he sees sparks every time he touches him. 

Baekhyun tangles his fingers in his boyfriend's hair as Jongdae begins tugging at his shirt and pulling it up.

But at that precise moment Jongin decides to appear in the room interrupting them.

“Hey Dae could you lend me–” He stops when he sees them in their current state, “Oh fuck. Bad timing.”

“Hey,” Jongdae giggles -and oh God Baekhyun still finds it endearing- as he separates a little his body from Baekhyun’s, “What do you want Jongin?”

“Nevermind.” Jongin disappears and leaves them to continue with what they were doing.

Baekhyun kisses Jongdae again as soon as there is no sight of Jongin. The light coming from the lamps around them intensify as he deepens the kiss. Baekhyun is sure Jongdae somehow charges him with his electricity.

He has been loving this boy since the very beginning. Now he finally has him.

And, Baekhyun thinks they will have their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherry_baeks) ❤️


End file.
